The most challenging goal in the management of patients with diabetes mellitus is to achieve blood glucose levels as close to normal as possible. Postprandial hyperglycemia (PPHG) is an independent risk factor for the development of macro vascular complications of diabetes mellitus. Alpha (α) glucosidases are a group of enzymes that catalyze the final step in the digestive process of carbohydrates, and hence alpha glucosidase inhibitors could retard the use of dietary carbohydrates to suppress PPHG. Alpha glucosidase inhibitors target the alpha glucosidases such as sucrase, maltase, glycoamylase dextranse and isomaltases and to reduce Postprondial hyperglycemia primarily by interfering with the carbohydrate digesting enzymes and delaying glucose absorption.